Inside his Heart
by Meylhana
Summary: Que cache le coeur de Lavi ? Mais, en fait, en a-t-il vraiment un ? Et si ce n'était qu'une enveloppe vide ? Recueil de drabbles/one-shots. Troisième : "Honte"
1. Amis

**Titre :** Inside his heart - Amis

**Auteur :** Meylhana

**Genre : **Friendship

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi sauf cette fic'.

**Note : **Bon, tout d'abord, c'est centré sur le personnage de Lavi. Il est possible qu'en cours de route, d'autres apparaissent mais le perso principal restera Lavi. Ensuite, je pense faire un recueil de drabbles/one-shots. Ceux-ci ne se suivront pas forcément mais si c'est le cas je vous préviendrai avant...=D Si j'ai choisi cela, c'est parce que j'aime faire des textes courts et que j'avais envie d'ecrire sur Lavi... ;D. Enfin bref, c'est très très court mais c'est voulu : )

Sachez, que pour chaque drabble/one-shot, une citation d'un auteur (peu importe lequel, je ne les "tri" pas, je choisis en fonction de leur contenu ^^) y sera attribuée (le texte s'appuiera donc dessus). Elle aura un sens en rapport avec l'écrit mais ne sera pas forcément interpreté comme d'autres le feraient. Si vous ne voyez pas ce que je veux dire, c'est pas grave, vous verrez dans les prochains... =D

Celui-ci contient exactement 331 mots (je ne compte pas mon blablatage...XD).

Enfin bref, le premier est sur le thème "Amis".

Bonne lecture ; )

* * *

><p><strong>Amis<strong>

Lavi avait toujours cru que pour se faire des amis, il suffisait d'être amical, d'avoir un bon feeling et la confiance de quelqu'un.

C'est ce qu'il pensait et c'est donc pour cette raison qu'il agissait ainsi avec chaque personne qu'il rencontrait, qu'elle soit femme ou homme, grande ou petite, sociable ou pas... Il agissait toujours de la même façon, sa manière de faire ne changeait que rarement. Elle se modifiait lorsqu'il se heurtait à quelqu'un de particulièrement associable, froid et méprisant, comme par exemple Kanda. C'était celui avec qui il avait le plus de mal. Il avait beau être joyeux, gentil, blagueur, attentionné; rien n'y faisait.

Il persistait donc encore et encore et, foi de Lavi, il y arriverai un jour ! Personne ne pouvait lui résister. Tous y étaient passés. Il avait des relations, des amis dans tous les coins du monde, paumés ou non. Il ne se préoccupait pas des préjugés, des images que les gens donnaient d'eux-mêmes. Il préférait nettement aller voir dans le cœur de ses personnes, regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Pour lui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Être entouré d'amis, pouvoir partager les joies, les larmes avec eux, vivre ensemble, suffisait à le rendre heureux.

La seule chose pouvant surpasser tout cela était son devoir de Bookman. Malgré la quantité surprenante, incroyable, phénoménale d'amis qu'il pouvait avoir, il savait, au fond de lui, que tout n'était que chimère. Il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une illusion, un moyen de ne pas se sentir seul à cause de sa tâche de Bookman. En réalité, les sourires qu'il affichait étaient faux, la joie qu'il pouvait montrer n'était que du vent. Tout son comportement était factice. Tout était feint, illusoire. Au fond, toute cette amitié qu'il croyait vraie était un mensonge.

Car, oui, Lavi Bookman, apprenti Bookman, malgré son nombre incalculable d'amis, n'en avait, en réalité, aucun. Il était seul.

_._

« Avoir énormément d'amis, c'est n'en avoir aucun. »

Charles Dantzig

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le premier. J'espère qu'il vous a plû et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus car vous pensiez que ce serait bien mieux...XDD<em>

_Pour les reviews anonymes, je réponds sur mon profil ;)_

_Merci d'avoir lu. ^^_

_Meylhana_


	2. Sourire

**Titre :** Inside his heart - Sourire

**Auteur :** Meylhana

**Genre : **Friendship

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi sauf cette fic'.

**Note : **Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, celui-ci s'intitule "Sourire". J'en avait fait un autre mais j'ai décidé de poster celui-là en premier. J'ai eu un peu de mal et je ne sais pas si j'ai assez bien developpé le sujet mais on va bien voir ! =D Il est donc un peu plus joyeux que le premier ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sourire<strong>

Quelque fois, Lavi pouvait se comporter comme un vrai crétin.

Et un _**gros**_ crétin.

Comme lorsqu'il marchait vers Kanda en souriant comme un débile pour lui sauter dessus en criant son prénom. Ou alors quand il commençait à embêter le vieux panda et Yû-chan. Ceux-ci le traitaient alors de gamin dont le QI ne dépassait pas celui d'un escargot (et encore...).

Dans ces moments-là, Lavi devait bien admettre que, oui, ils avaient raison. C'est vrai que courir partout, faire des grimaces ou sourire comme un chimpanzé n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi con qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Cependant, même s'il était d'accord avec eux sur ce point, il continuait tout de même à faire l'idiot. Et tant pis pour les gens qui le pensait réduit à l'état de moineau... Ceux-là, il les emmerdait et leur faisait des sourires encore plus stupides ! Non mais ! Foi de Lavi, il ne se laisserai pas abattre par ces mec cons comme leurs pieds !

Enfin bon...il s'arrangeait quand même pour faire des efforts. Bah, oui, comment peut-on se sentir au moins un tout petit peu sérieux en combattant des Akumas avec un sourire de trois kilomètres de long sur la tronche... Franchement, là, il voyait pas...

Mais, malgré tout ce que pouvaient dire les autres, s'il souriait à longueur de journée comme cela, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était idiot ou alors qu'il avait peur d'être pris en photo par surprise et voulait donc rester photogénique, par précaution.

Heu...en fait, il y avait un peu de ça mais ce n'était pas le principal...

Enfin bref, passons.

Donc, s'il se mettait à sourire ou à se fendre la poire comme l'idiot qu'il _(n')_était _(pas)_, c'était tout simplement car il avait l'impression de retomber en enfance. Celle-là qu'on lui avait volé. En souriant bêtement comme il le faisait, Lavi avait l'impression de pouvoir la revivre. Lorsque les coins de sa bouche se relevait, il se sentait heureux. Il lui semblait être comme un enfant et, à l'instar de celui-ci, naïf et insouciant.

Oui, lorsque Lavi souriait, il avait l'impression de redevenir un enfant, celui qu'il n'avait jamais pu être.

.

« Le sourire appartient aux enfants et aux hommes qui leur ressemblent »

René Barjavel

* * *

><p><em>Voilà =D<em>

_Un peu plus joyeux, quand même ! XD_

_J'ai essayé d'expérimenter cela ( étant habituée à des fics déprimantes, comprenez... )_

_Bref, merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas les reviews =3 ( po_ur les reviews anonymes, je réponds sur mon profil ;))__

_Meylhana_


	3. Honte

**Titre :** Inside his heart - Honte

**Auteur :** Meylhana

**Genre : **Friendship

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi sauf cette fic'.

**Note :** Celui-ci est sur le thème de la honte. Personnellement, je ne l'aime pas trop. Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas avec la citation, ça me gène... Enfin bon, je l'ai quand même posté. Si quelqu'un trouve ce qui gène, que cette personne me le dise ^^''

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Honte<strong>

Merde.

C'était le mot qui exprimait le mieux la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Enfin, plus dans le sens figuré que propre, tout de même...

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il était englué jusqu'au cou dans cette belle m**** et là, impossible de s'y déloger d'une simple plaisenterie... Il se sentait mal, extrêmement mal. Lavi ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie. Tout, absolument tout avait dérapé.

Et dire que cela avait commencé par un simple pari. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs plus de la teneur de ce pari... Toujours est-il qu'il avait eu le malheur de laisser parler son orgueil et avait voulu faire le malin. Voilà où ça l'avait mené...Il se retrouvait dans la pire situation possible, plaqué sur le sol de la cafétéria. Il ne réussissait même pas à y songer correctement tellement la honte l'étouffait. Il aurait voulu creuser un trou dans le sol et s'y enfouir profondément...

Mais _comment_ en était-il arrivé là, bon sang !

Et, alors qu'il poussait un énième soupir désespéré, Allen passa à côté de lui en sifflotant. Le jeune homme s'arrêta et lui tapota l'épaule avec une mine compatissante.

"- Vois le bon côté des choses, Lavi. Au moins, dans ta...situation actuelle, un truc de plus ou de moins, tu ne pourras pas tomber plus bas. Et puis, t'as aussi la bouffe à portée de mains."

Et, sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui un Lavi mortifié.

...

Bon, c'est vrai qu'au moins, il avait l'avantage sur les autres en matière de boustifaille.

...

Se redressant légèrement, il fit courageusement face aux rires moqueurs.

Oui... il ne pouvait décidement pas tomber plus bas...

.

«Quand orgueil chevauche devant, Honte et dommage suivent de près.»

Proverbe français

* * *

><p><em>Donc, je répète ce que j'ai dit plus haut, si vous trouvez ce qui gène, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ^^<em>

_Comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'ai pas mis la raison pour laquelle Lavi se retrouvait par terre ( moi même, je ne le sais pas... ). Donc, s'il vous vient une idée, faites-m'en part, à vous d'être imaginatifs(ves) ! =D_

_Sinon, merci d'avoir lu =3 ( po_ur les reviews anonymes, je réponds sur mon profil, comme d'hab' ;))__

__A la prochaine,__

__Meylhana__


End file.
